Escape from Olympus
by sorrybutimustcelibacy
Summary: Odysseus gets trapped! Is there a way out? This was written with a few friends for 9th grade English, so don't hate! It's supposed to be a "deleted scene" from the Odyssey.


Escape from Olympus

The sound of lyres replaced the arms of Morpheus, a shroud wrapping around my mind. I bolted upright and immediately regretted it. My clouded head swam, transforming the walls and the cold floor into whirlpools. What is this place? I looked around and noticed the eastern wall was open. No, wait, there were iron partitions blocking sweet freedom from my grasp. I was captive! I stood, ignoring the pain in my head. A lush land was a paradise outside my cell, as fair as spring. Walking to the other side, to a small window set into the wall, I stared. Wisps of clouds, light as a feather and the brightest sun imaginable. I never thought, in all my years that I would end up here. I was in Mount Olympus and it all came flooding back like a restless sea after a storm.

"Fare you well hero Odysseus! Return to your home and your queen in all haste!" The King of Phaeacia called towards the retreating sails. I stood at the bow, searching for Ithaca with a newfound hope, though it was still leagues away. Each day the winds pushed tirelessly at the sails, but never strong enough-each day was an eternity.

A soft zephyr fingered through my hair as I leaned over the bow one day as the sun sank behind the clouds. A great bellow rose into the air from my crew. I turned, half expecting a storm of some sort-a gift from Poseidon-but no, instead there stood, just in front of the mast, a woman, robes flapping in the wind. She was radiant with beauty shining off of her as a sacrificial fire; by the all-seeing oracles, that, being freshly tended to, spills the fairest golden light on the walls of the temple. So she glowed with beauty-a golden whip wrapped around her slender wrist. But the biggest shock was her wings.

Pure snow white wings shot through with gold stretched out from her delicate shoulders, almost dwarfing the sails.

"Odysseus." I tore my eyes from her avian features, letting them rest on her angular face. A stormy night sky raged in her eyes-lusting for blood. My blood. "Odysseus," she said again, a sweet sound escaping from her lips, almost an angelic song.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, unafraid. She laughed sweetly and folded her wings.

"You are unafraid. That is foolish. Do you not know who I am?" I did not have a chance to answer," I am Nemesis and I have come for you."

"Why me? What quarrel have I with you?" This was just what I needed. Another one of the gods with the goal of my demise.

"What quarrel?" she shook her head in disbelief, "Have not your people slain the valiant Hector of Troy?"

"Ah, but that was Achilles."

"But!" she snapped, cutting off my words like a dull knife's jagged cut, "Has Achilles not also been slain?" She continued without pause. "Yes. So it all falls onto your shoulders." My heart pounded with an obscene force on my chest as a wicked grin spread across her face. Unsheathing her sword, she raised it above my head. "And now you will pay." I closed my eyes, determined to die with dignity. The blow never came. Instead there was an ear-shattering crash, metal on metal. My eyes flew open. Standing there in front of me was Athena, tall and proud with her sword drawn. Nemesis was furious, her face changing to red.

"You dare disturb my work?" she snarled. Athena did not flinch. "It is true what he said. Hector was not slain by his hand." I smiled grimly; Athena was always on my side. She stood as tall as she was able; Nemesis shrunk back.

"So what do you propose we do?" Nemesis responded stiffly, still fingering her sword.

"I say we take him to trial before the gods." Athena turned to me and smiled. The world went black.

So here I was on Mt. Olympus, waiting for judgment. A sound by the open wall made me spin around. There stood Hermes looking at me.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" he asked with a smile

I glared at him. "Hey, don't be mad at me. Just came to tell you that your trial has been postponed till tomorrow. So you can just… go back to sleep or something." He turned and started walking away. I looked around frantically for something, anything that would set me free. There! Glinting faintly in the fading sunlight was a shard of pottery like that would be found in an urn. I snatched it off the ground and steeling myself, raked it across my wrist. A cry escaped my lips and Hermes turned back startled. Then someone appeared before me, wrapped in a dark cloak.

"Welcome back Odysseus," Morpheus said as he reached out and closed my eyes.

When I next opened my eyes, Hermes was standing over me. "Took you long enough," he grumbled, grabbing my arm and hauling me off the ground. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" I pulled away in confusion. He sighed and shook his head.

"You died, man! I need to get you to Hades now. So let's go!" I stood rooted to the spot, uncomprehending.

"No… no, I can not be dead… Penelope!" Hermes caught me before I could fall.

"Fine, fine. I'll just _carry_ you to Hades. I don't mind. Not at all!"

I do not remember much about the descent into Hell. The next thing I knew, I was standing alone with a single gold coin in my hand. A river rushed past at my feet.

"The Styx," said a voice to my left. I turned. There stood Charon, his ferry bobbing slightly in the current. "You seek passage, no?" I nodded. "Climb aboard." We set off. After a period of silence, he spoke again. "You have your fare, correct?" I looked down at the coin in my hand, and then gave it to him. He grunted and tucked it into a hidden pocket in his robes just as we reached the opposite shore. I climbed out and turned to thank him, but he was already gone. "Have a nice stay!" he called out of the fog at my retreating back.

I walked along the winding path until I came upon a shade, drifting aimlessly. "Where is the Palace of Hades, Lord of the Underworld?" He stared at me, and I thought I would have to ask again when he pointed towards a distant hill. I thanked him and moved on.

The palace of Hades was huge and black, the walls decorated with the skulls of unfortunates. The large doors opened of their own accord, letting me into an immeasurable room full of wandering spirits. They pointed me to the throne room, backing away from my determined stride. I came then to the place where Hades and Persephone held council and gasped. It was beautiful in a deadly way, like an azalea plant, enticing you to eat. In the center of the room rose two enormous thrones; one a black sort of metal, like iron, the other covered with flowers in full bloom. As I approached, Hades sat up and glowered.

"What is it you want?" he asked in a booming voice. I stood tall, determined to go home. Deciding on a plan of action, I spoke.

"O beautiful lady Persephone, I ask of you a favor. I know that you have felt the suffering of loss and the anguish of separation when you were taken from your mother, the powerful Demeter. I now ask, in the name of love and family, that you convince your husband to let me walk out of here a living man. A man of flesh and blood, able to go back home to my fair Penelope, though she be not so fair as you." I could see her considering, but before I could continue, Hades laughed.

"What makes you think that she has any power over me? You are a fool! You have died and now you belong in my realm." I fell to my knees, groveling disgustingly.

"Please, Lord Hades! I beg you! I will give you anything. The best cattle, spoils of war, whatever you want! You already have my mother; please let Penelope not lose me also!" I gritted my teeth. I bowed to no one, but to get back to Penelope, I would do anything.

"Come, darling," Persephone interjected. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. A sinister smile spread slowly over his features, turning his face into a grotesque mask of pleasure.

"Alright Odysseus, I will let you go home to your beloved Penelope." I stared in wonder and suspicion. It could not be that easy, could it?

"What is the price?"

"The price?" he laughed again. "You will not have to pay any price, hero Odysseus. You are he who won the Trojan War, are you not? The price you say? Do not make me laugh."

Suddenly, I was back on the boat given to me by the King of Phaeacia. The crew members were in the act of building a burial fire for me, and cried out in shock and surprise as I appeared in their midst.

"Do not alarm! It is I, Odysseus, in flesh and blood before you!" I had hardly finished speaking when a huge wind blew up, snapping at the sails and tugging on the ropes. The sea launched into hysterics, rising fifty leagues into the air, then crashing down upon us. The men ran to their oars, rowing hard to stay on course. I looked up at the heavens, shouting -

"I should have known! Will you take all of our lives?"

A torrent of water cascaded onto the deck, washing men and supplies into the hungry waves, drowning the screams in their throats. The ship lurched, now to port, now starboard. Pieces of planking and hull spun through the air, mixing with the canvas of sails and the flesh of men. Something dark and monstrous rose out of the water, roaring hideously. The remaining men screamed and threw themselves into the churning waters. A shout died in my throat as I was plunged into the darkness, watery fingers pulling me into the depths.

Sunshine stabbed into my eyes as I blinked awake, lying on my back on warm sand. Where was I? I sat up, slowly this time, and got my bearings. Looking around, I gave a cry of joy and jumped up, weariness forgotten. Ithaca! I was back on Ithaca! The storm had brought me home! I washed as much of the sand and filth off as I could, then headed inland, and home.

The far shore of the Styx welcomed new mournful souls of sailors drowned at sea. The Lord of the Underworld smiled and nodded slightly to Nemesis.

_Telos_


End file.
